Roses and Thorns
by existence555
Summary: KibaxIno oneshot "We had an agreement," Ino reminded him. "That we'd just be friends. Friends with benefits, but still friends, Inuzuka."


**A/N: First try at KibaIno. What do you think? Review!!**

They lay in bed together, Kiba still panting and Ino trying to take deep breaths.

"You're really something, aren't you?" he asked, laughing.

"I thought by now you would have figured that out Inuzuka," Ino replied, adding in a flirty giggle of her own.

Kiba looked at the blonde kunoichi for a second, evidently going over some conflict in his mind.

"Listen, Ino," he breathed, taking her hand.

_Oh no_, she thought. _First name? This wasn't going anywhere good._

"We are keeping this casual," Ino snapped, yanking her hand out of his grip.

His expression reeked of heartbreak as she got up and began to put on her clothes.

"What if I don't want casual?" Kiba asked.

"We had an agreement," Ino reminded him. "That we'd just be friends. Friends with benefits, but still friends, _Inuzuka_."

The contemptuous mention of his name was accompanied by a glare that made the wolfish ninja want to hide his face under the covers, but of course, he didn't do any such thing. Instead, he pulled a reluctant Ino back onto the bed.

"I don't want love," Ino told him exasperatedly.

"I didn't either," Kiba retorted. "It just sort of happened, Yamanaka."

"I don't love you!" Ino insisted, turning away from him.

In an uncharacteristically gentle manner, he put a hand on her waist and spun her around so that she was facing him again.

"Then look into my eyes and say that you don't," Kiba told her.

Defiantly, she met his eyes, but upon closer inspection, it was clear to Kiba that she was filled with uncertainty.

"I don't," Ino declared.

"And I'm not great in bed," Kiba laughed. "Come on now, Yamanaka. You didn't specify anything. You don't what?"

"I don't lo–" Ino began, her voice faltering.

Kiba looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Oh shut up," she muttered, punching him in the arm.

"Okay, now that we know you love me, we can continue our discussion," Kiba smirked.

"There is no discussion," Ino rolled her eyes, still in denial.

Most of the determination to prove him wrong was gone, but since she had let something so huge slip, she knew she had pretty much lost.

"We've got something real," Kiba told her.

"I guess so," Ino agreed begrudgingly.

"Then why won't you just admit it?" he asked.

"No reason," Ino replied, just a little too quickly.

He grabbed her hand again, and this time, she allowed him to keep holding it.

"Okay, I don't wanna end up like forehead," she sighed.

"Like Sakura?" Kiba raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"She fell in love," Ino pointed out. "And look what happened to her. Sasuke is _gone_. And he's never coming back, no matter how much they try to pretend."

Kiba shrugged in acceptance.

"Yeah, there are some guys like that," he agreed. "But not all of them. Yamanaka, you know that wouldn't happen with us."

"I don't know that!" Ino exclaimed. "Nobody knows that!"

"I know that," Kiba said softly. "We can make this work. But only if you'll try."

"Kiba, you can't just expect everything to be perfect!" Ino shook her head. "It doesn't work that way. Love is, love is, ridiculous, untamable, totally irrational. And it just doesn't–"

He was grinning slyly now.

"Ridiculous, untamable, and totally irrational?" Kiba repeated. "That sounds a lot like the girl I'm in love with. But I still love her, don't I?"

She gave him a light shove.

"Love isn't all about the roses," she told him. "It's about the thorns too."

"Don't try those deep sayings on me," Kiba rolled his eyes. "You do not confuse me at all."

"It was worth a try," Ino sighed.

They lay quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the rare peaceful moment.

"I would brave thorns for you," Kiba said, breaking the silence. "I don't care how many thorns we have to go through, Ino. I love you, and that's that."

"It took you that long to figure out what I said, didn't it?" Ino giggled.

A pout appeared on his face, and she squeezed his hand in a comforting manner.

"I love you anyway Kiba," she assured him.

"Willing to give us a real chance?" he asked.

"A real chance," Ino replied firmly, now sure that she wanted to do make it work.

"Then how about we–" Kiba began.

She put a finger on his lips, effectively cutting off the rest of his question.

"You better make the proposal romantic," Ino warned. "Nothing lame."

"I wasn't going to suggest marriage," Kiba lied. "How about… a first date, Yamanaka?"

"Liar," Ino accused him. "Fine. A first date sounds good."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven then," Kiba agreed.

"Sounds good," Ino shrugged.

She got up and finished putting on the rest of her clothes. After slipping on her shoes, she went to the door.

"Bye Yamanaka!" Kiba called.

"Don't get used to calling me that," Ino giggled.

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

"Because I have this feeling that I'm going to be an Inuzuka soon," she smirked back.

Kiba didn't reply, but Ino could almost feel his smile spread to each of his clan tattoos.

_Once you get the perfect rose, you forget about the thorns that pricked you along the way._


End file.
